


A Cup of Earl Grey

by wanderlustlover



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Charles share a cup of tea. Sounds simple, doesn't? Except is from comics current and the other is previous to the beginning of X-Men: First Class. They have met previously due to the wonders of Milliway's Bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Earl Grey

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Milliway's Bar DE Challenge  
>  **Recipient:** Ceitfianna   
> **Summary:** Jean  & Charles: Not the first but, A Cup of Earl Grey.   
> **Disclaimer:** Jean Grey and Charles Xavier belong to Marvel Comics, and movies. Both of them and this is made miracle by the wonder of Milliways  & Kate.

"Forever?" He laughs, if gentle for the severity of this strange dark night. 

"Slightest exaggeration," she counters, not anywhere near smiling still. Almost like maybe she takes it as chastisement. "It just feels like it." 

He retreats almost instantly, concerned. "How long is this 'forever' then?" 

"Since the first time I opened my eyes. The first time I got a chance to have my own life. I was ten, and I thought my entire life was over for good." 

"What happened?" 

 

 

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"I can't." 

"As in can't--" 

"Or won't. Won't works, too." Except that her voice was so fraught, sadness, against the empty echoless space where she wasn't letting a single sound or emotion show through the astral plane.

"Is there anything I can do to help? 

 

"... I may need a second cup of tea shortly?"

"I think I can manage that without too many issues. 'Forever' Earl Grey, still?" He asks, trying to lighten whatever it is. Whatever brought her here like this, and whatever it is she can't talk about on top of it. 

"Always." She said, letting a finger, coast the rim of the cup. "It's nearly the only one I drink."


End file.
